Clans
To start a clan, a Mark of Trust has to be obtained. Clans provide a sense of community for its members and an advantage in the form of clan halls during wars or simply for training. A clan is either peaceful or warring. A clans status can be set up upon reaching level 3. Peaceful days are bought in the form of Symbols of Peace. Each symbol gives the clan a week of peaceful days and cost 10,000 productivity points. A clan can become warring at any point, however, all peaceful days will be gone once you opt to change your status. Clan halls have to be bought, there are two in each town. Each member of the clan can spend X number of minutes per day. The amount of time you can spend in a clan hall increases with each town. Excavation helps upkeep the clan hall as well as provides productivity points to buy peace days. Clan halls require productivity points per week which are given to the clan in exchange for skulls. Most clans set up a pay out for each skull transferred It should be noted that at the time there are no clan skills, this was a feature which was considered but never carried out. This is not to say something will be not implemented one day. Clan Levels When you upgrade your clan, money and skillpoints are taken from the clan treasury. Items are taken from the clan warehouse. Level 1 Clan Clans with Level 1 receive the following benefits: * Capacity/Maximum Number Of Members: 10 Level 2 Clan Clans with Level 2 receive the following benefits: * Capacity/Maximum Number Of Members: 20 * Clan co-leaders may use more staff chamber functions. * Ability to use the Clan warehouse. * Ability to work for your Clan. Prerequisites to upgrade your Clan to Level 2: * Money: $500,000 * Skillpoints: 15,000 * Item: None Level 3 Clan Clans with Level 3 receive the following benefits: * Capacity/Maximum Number Of Members: 35 * Ability to add a Clan emblem or tag. * Ability to bid on and purchase a Clan hall. * Ability to assign Clan ranks. * Ability to participate in Clan wars. Prerequisites to upgrade your Clan to Level 3: * Money: $5,000,000 * Skillpoints: 40,000 * Item: Dark Crystal 1 Level 4 Clan Clans with Level 4 receive the following benefits: * Capacity/Maximum Number Of Members: 50 * Ability to learn and use Clan skills. (not yet available) * Ability to join an alliance. (not yet available) Prerequisites to upgrade your Clan to Level 4: * Money: $25,000,000 * Skillpoints: 100,000 * Item: Chalice of Nobility 1 Level 5 Clan Clans with Level 5 receive the following benefits: * Capacity/Maximum Number Of Members: 75 * Ability to participate in town seiges. (not yet available) * Ability to create and lead an alliance. (not yet available) Prerequisites to upgrade your Clan to Level 5: * Money: $180,000,000 * Skillpoints: 250,000 * Item: Dragons Heart 1 Clan Halls Clan hall minutes refers to the amount of time that you can rest inside your clan hall per day. Upkeep is measured in Productivity Points. Rune Clan Hall Clan Skills Available: 3 Clan Hall Minutes: 50 Upkeep: 3,000 PP per week Benefits: * Energy Regen: +3 per minute * Will Regen: +20 per minute * Brave Regen: +2 per minute * Health Regen: +50 per minute Aerid Clan Hall Clan Skills Available: 4 Clan Hall Minutes: 75 Upkeep: 4,860 PP per week Benefits: * Energy Regen: +6 per minute * Will Regen: +40 per minute * Brave Regen: +4 per minute * Health Regen: +100 per minute Northridge Clan Hall Clan Skills Available: 5 Clan Hall Minutes: 100 Upkeep: 6,450 PP per week Benefits: * Energy Regen: +9 per minute * Will Regen: +60 per minute * Brave Regen: +6 per minute * Health Regen: +150 per minute Von Clan Hall Clan Skills Available: 6 Clan Hall Minutes: 125 Upkeep: 7,890 PP per week Benefits: * Energy Regen: +12 per minute * Will Regen: +80 per minute * Brave Regen: +8 per minute * Health Regen: +200 per minute Glandir Clan Hall Clan Skills Available: 10 Clan Hall Minutes: 150 Upkeep: 9,240 PP per week Benefits: * Energy Regen: +15 per minute * Will Regen: +100 per minute * Brave Regen: +10 per minute * Health Regen: +250 per minute Linheim Clan Hall Clan Skills Available: 8 Clan Hall Minutes: 175 Upkeep: 10,500 PP per week Benefits: *Energy Regen: +18 per minute *Will Regen: +120 per minute *Brave Regen: +12 per minute *Health Regen: +300 per minute Crystal Realm Clan Hall Clan Skills Available: 9 Clan Hall Minutes: 200 Upkeep: 11,700 PP per week Benefits: * Energy Regen: +21 per minute * Will Regen: +140 per minute * Brave Regen: +14 per minute * Health Regen: +350 per minute Shadow Valley Clan Hall Clan Skills Available: 10 Clan Hall Minutes: 225 Upkeep: 12,840 PP per week Benefits: * Energy Regen: +24 per minute * Will Regen: +160 per minute * Brave Regen: +16 per minute * Health Regen: +400 per minute Aellyn Clan Hall Clan Skills Available: 11 Clan Hall Minutes: 250 Upkeep: 13,950 PP per week Benefits: * Energy Regen: +27 per minute * Will Regen: +180 per minute * Brave Regen: +18 per minute * Health Regen: +450 per minute Torien Clan Hall Clan Skills Available: 13 Clan Hall Minutes: 300 Upkeep: 16,050 PP per week Benefits: * Energy Regen: +33 per minute * Will Regen: +220 per minute * Brave Regen: +22 per minute * Health Regen: +550 per minute Ethril Clan Hall Clan Hall Minutes: 325 Upkeep: 17,070 PP per week Benefits: * Energy Regen: +36 per minute * Will Regen: +240 per minute * Brave Regen: +24 per minute * Health Regen: +600 per minute Clan Item Shop